This invention relates to a force or vibration indicating device made by the movement of a ferramic rod or slab in a microwave waveguide ferramic gyrator operating in a microwave waveguide bridge. The microwave bridge electrical balance is altered by the movement inward or outward of a free moving ferramic rod or slab in a waveguide gyrator in one arm of the bridge. The movement of the rod or slab is by a small dielectric rod connected to both the applied force or vibration to be measured and to the ferramic rod or slab inside the gyrator thru the waveguide wall. The movement controls the microwave electrical phase shift of the gyrator and in turn, this microwave power after passing thru the gyrator connected in one arm of the microwave bridge thru magic tee's (hybrid junctions) is compared to a fixed phase shift in the other bridge arm and is detected. The recalibrated and detected bridge unbalance is a direct measure of the force or vibration to be measured.